


Give Me A Sign

by orphan_account



Series: Stucky AUs [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ASL, Actual Proof I Have No Life, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Deaf!Steve, Fluff, HOH!Clint, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves knowing more than one language. It certainly helps him pine over strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Sign

The first time Bucky sees him, they're at Wilson's.

Bucky loves it there, the cozy little coffee-shop-slash-bakery. He's only met Sam- the owner- once, but he's good friends with Clint and Bucky already likes him.

So Bucky follows Clint into his friend's coffee shop after a tiring session down at the shooting range. It's sort of a physical therapy for Bucky's new arm, helps him keep it steady and in control. It's the latest model from Stark Industries, all sleek and shiny and Bucky's not ashamed to admit he's a little bit in love.

Bucky goes up to order- Clint won target practice so Bucky has to pay this week- and on his way back to Clint's table he almost drops the table number. Because there, two tables away form theirs, is the most beautiful guy Bucky has ever seen.

He's small and skinny and absolutely gorgeous. And definitely Bucky's type.

"Clint," he hisses, sliding into the seat opposite his friend. Then he realises how close they are to him and Bucky switches to sign language.

 _The guy at Table 14 is the most beautiful guy I've ever seen_. Bucky signs. Clint looks up, very un-subtly, and scans the room.

 _Aw, but you know me_ , Clint replies with a lopsided grin. Bucky rolls his eyes.

 _Well in that case, maybe I'm just desperate_. Bucky throws back. _Living with you will do that to a guy._

Bucky barely manages to miss the scrunched up napkin thrown at his head.

* * *

 

 

"Just admit it, Barnes," Clint says with a grin as they get into his car. "You're never gonna beat me. I'm the best there is."

"Whatever, Hawkguy." Bucky replies, kicking his feet up on the dash. "I just want food."

Honestly, Bucky couldn't care less about their little competition. Sure, it would be nice to win at some stage, but Clint's got a real talent for it (not that Bucky would ever admit it out loud) and Bucky likes having full control over two hands again more than he likes hitting a target.

"Where'd you wanna go?" Clint asks, pulling out of the carpark. Bucky almost shrugs, but then he remembers the highlight of last week.

"Hey, will Sam be in? We could go to Wilson's?" He suggests casually, but Clint sees right through him.

"Oh yeah, you wanna see Sam, huh?" He teases.

"Of course." Bucky says as innocently as he can. "What are you trying to say here?"

"Absolutely nothing, Barnes. Nothing at all."

* * *

 

 

Sam's behind the counter when they get to Wilson's, and he downright beams at them. Bucky follows Clint to the counter, but he's too busy scanning the room for a familiar mop of blond hair to pay much attention to anything else.

He spots him at the same table as last week and can't help the grin that spreads across his face. Satisfied, Bucky turns back to Clint and Sam, just in time to see Clint signing.

_Bucky here is hopeless. Just bring us whatever. He's paying so make it expensive._

_Of course_. Sam signs back, and Bucky blinks in surprise.

"You know ASL?" Bucky asks with curiosity.

"Yeah, a buddy of mine's deaf and not big on hearing aids." Sam explains, ringing up the price of whatever he's chosen to give them.

"That's pretty cool." Bucky nods, swiping his card.

"Same as you, right?" Sam asks, making a start on the coffees.

"Yeah, I guess." Bucky agrees before heading back to their table.

 _He's even more beautiful than I remembered him being_ , Bucky signs to Clint when he sits down. Clint just rolls his eyes.

_Seriously! I should write poetry about him. I'd get real famous and then when I die people will remember me about the genius poet with the perfect muse._

_You're a disaster. And that's coming from me._ Clint huffs but there's a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and Bucky leans back in his seat satisfied.

"Snickers brownie and chocolate-raspberry yo-yo!" Sam announces, setting two plates down on the table. "And your coffee's coming right up.

"Sam, if I wasn't promised to another, I would marry you." Bucky promises, taking a bite of the brownie. It's even better than he imagined and he closes his eyes in bliss. "You are perfect."

* * *

 

 

  
Saturdays have always been Bucky's favourite day of the week for obvious reasons, but now he's enjoying them even more.

His friend's in his usual seat, with a drink of some sort and a cupcake. He's drawing something in a sketchpad but Bucky's not going to push it, he's not going to look. He wants to, though.

"You know what I like, Barnes." Clint says, sitting down in what's become their table. Two away from Bucky's little crush.

Bucky's looking in the cabinet when Sam comes out to the counter.

"Hey, man. What are you looking for today?" He asks, tying his apron up behind his back.

"The little blond guy over there," Bucky says, pointing across the room. His head's down, focused on his work so he doesn't see Bucky pointing. "What's he got? It looks good."

Sam follows his gesture and grins. "Oh, Steve! He's got a lemon meringue cupcake. I'll get you one of those. Clint?"

"Pinky bar cake." Bucky decides, eyeing it up from behind the glass. It's what he wanted, it's what he would've chosen if he hadn't seen Steve's plate.

 _His name is Steve_ , Bucky tells Clint when he gets back to the table.

 _This is ridiculous_ , Clint signs back with a dramatic sigh.

 _This is true love_ , Bucky replies and is met with a snort.

 _So, you gonna go and talk to him, then?_ Clint asks. It's a fair question, but there's no way Bucky's going to do that.

 _Of course not._ He signs, shaking the hair from his eyes. Sam's coming over with their order so they drop the conversation to talk to him for a minute. When he goes back to the counter, Clint picks up where they left off.

 _Why the hell not?_ He asks with a crease in his forehead to rival the ones in Bucky's favourite jeans.

_What would I say? 'Hey, I see you here every week and you're super cute, how about we go on a date?' I don't think so._

_What's wrong with that? That's the perfect thing to say_. Clint cuffs Bucky up the side of the head, and he had it coming really. To be honest, he's not sure why he hasn't made a move. He's usually pretty quick to hit on people he finds attractive. Bucky shakes his head, deciding to let it go for now. He can deal with his stupid thoughts at 2am when he can't sleep and has plenty of time to over-analyse everything. Perfect.

* * *

 

 

Steve's there again the next week, but for once he doesn't have a drink. He's all wrapped up in a thick coat and cute red scarf, and his pink nose looks cold and sore. Bucky's pleased to see him, though. The traffic was awful so they're about an hour later than usual and Bucky was worried Steve might be gone by the time they arrived.

"Jesus, you're worse than my sister was when she was 14." Clint grumbles when he sees Bucky grinning at the oblivious Steve. Bucky rolls his eyes.

"You don't even have a sister." He points out. Clint nods.

"Exactly, man. That's why it's so bad."

"Whatever, asshole. Go get us a seat."

Clint wanders off, muttering something under his breath.

"Bucky! What can I get you today?" Sam greets with one of his infectious smiles.

"Another surprise sounds good." Bucky says. "Oh wait- is Steve a regular?" He asks in a flash of courage.

"Yeah, man. He's a friend."

"So you know his order?" Bucky confirms. Sam nods.

"Get him a drink, won'tcha? He looks like he could do with some warming up." Bucky tries to sound nonchalant but Sam's knowing grin makes him feel as transparent as a window.

"Sure thing, Barnes." Sam says with a wink. Bucky huffs and makes his way back to Clint.

 _What did you do?_ Clint asks as soon as Bucky sits down. _You're pink and trying not to smile. What happened?_

_I ordered a drink for Steve. Only because he looks cold!_

Clint looks over to Steve's table and nods. _I know another way you could warm him up..._

 _You dog!_ Bucky exclaims.

"Hey now, that's an insult to dogs." Sam says. he sets their coffees on the table and makes his way over to Steve's, tossing a smirk over his shoulder.

"Don't look!" Bucky hisses, leaning over the table to turn Clint's face away from Steve. Sam says something briefly to Steve as he sets down the drink. Steve's whole face lights up and he smiles warmly at Sam.

 _Clint, he's so gorgeous. I want to make him breakfast and walk our dogs with him._ Bucky signs. Steve looks over to where Bucky is and gives him a small nod. Sam probably said he paid for it. He gives Steve a small nod back.

 _I want to make him happy everyday for the rest of our lives._ Bucky tells Clint, who's started on his chocolate peppermint slice.

 _I want you to get over yourself and ask him out_ , Clint retorts.

 _Same_. Bucky agrees with a sigh. Instead he goes back to pretending not to watch Steve.

* * *

 

 

Clint's away for the weekend and Bucky doesn't know what to do. Obviously he can go a few days without his best friend, but today's Saturday and he wants to see Steve.

He spends at least half an hour trying to come up with an excuse to go to Wilson's without Clint before he realises he doesn't need an excuse. It's a public place and he's friends with the owner.

  
Steve isn't there when Bucky arrives, but he is earlier than usual. Bucky starts off with just a coffee, deciding to wait a bit before getting something to eat. He can't choose between the Nutella cake and Malteaser slice. Usually he would go halves with Clint so they could try each, but Clint's not here.

Bucky settles down in his seat and puts his headphones in. Now that he thinks about it, today would be the perfect day to try and talk to Steve. Clint isn't here to watch him fail spectacularly or mock him if he backs out.

Bucky's too lost in thought he doesn't notice someone sit down opposite him until he catches their movement in the corner of his eye. He looks up to realise he's face to face with Steve. Despite his earlier train of thought, Bucky can't make himself move. Steve's even more attractive up close and Bucky doesn't know what to do.

 _Mind if I sit here?_ Steve asks, and it says something about how out of it Bucky is because he doesn't even realise what's off about the interaction.

 _Of course not. Take a seat._ Bucky replies. There's music in his ears and Bucky rips out his earbuds, because that's just rude.

And then it hits him.

Because he had his headphones in and he couldn't hear Steve. Because he's spent the last few weeks talking about Steve to Clint and hiding behind ASL. But then here Steve is, signing away to Bucky like he's known it his whole life.

 _I thought maybe you'd like to go get coffee sometime?_ Steve signs with a shy smile. Bucky's mortified.

 _Oh God, have you understood everything I've ever said?_ He asks, feeling the fire in his cheeks. Steve nods.

 _Yeah, everything I saw, anyway. I didn't realise it was me for sure until you bought me the drink._ He looks a bit nervous and Bucky belatedly realises he hasn't answered the question.

 _Yes._ He signs. _I'd love to get coffee. Or anything. With you._

Steve beams at him and stands up. _We should go somewhere else, though. Somewhere more private_.

Bucky looks over to the counter. Sam's there, his phone out and a knowing grin on his face. He's probably snapchatting Clint.

 _Traitor_ , Bucky thinks, but then he sees Steve's face and can't bring himself to care.


End file.
